Once in the Queen Province
by Nine Halliwell
Summary: Quem diria que Marlene McKinnon conseguiria se livrar das asas de sua mãe ao ser aceita pela Universidade de Oxford? Ainda mais agora que tudo o que ela mais queria era fugir de Glasgow onde todo mundo a fazia lembrar que tinha sido chifrada pelo filho de um dos mais influentes políticos da câmara dos lordes.


**N/A:** Opa, isso aqui é uma espécie de Prólogo, espero que curtam e que não achem a coisa muito chata. Eu achei legal, não sei, sou meio suspeita pra falar porque eu não consigo encontrar coisas que me surpreendam, sabe? Que seja. Boa leitura! Desculpem a demora.

**Once in the Queen Province.**  
Por Nine Halliwell

**Quando a única solução para o fim dos seus problemas é fugir, o que você faz?**  
_Resp._ Pega o primeiro avião para a Inglaterra na primeira oportunidade que aparecer.

Coloquei meu pezinho para fora do aeroporto. Finalmente cheguei à terra da Rainha. Uau! Quem diria, ein? Eu, Marlene McKinnon, na Inglaterra morando sozinha e matriculada em Oxford!

Não, não é Stanford, nem Princeton como eu tanto desejava. Mas pelo menos é longe o suficiente de Glasgow e eu não vou ter que aturar aqueles comentários constrangedores e obsoletos da minha avó. Só de pensar nisso a voz aguda da nossa querida Sean Mhathar (Avó em Gaélico) invade o meu cérebro:

_- Você deveria ter feito para ele a receita secreta da Batata Doce Escocesa da Família. – Vovó resmungava enquanto me apontava o dedo ossudo. – Já sei! Você entregou o seu __**tesourinho**__ muito rápido, homens gostam de desafios..._

Ok. Certo. Vocês não precisam mais ler isso.

Onde foi que eu parei mesmo? Antes de começar a devanear sobre os fatos pós-chifres? Ah, sim. Inglaterra. Província da Rainha. Terra da Monarquia. Bretanha. Refúgio Pós-Chifres. Rebobinem a fita, por favor.

Saí do aeroporto como um gay sai do armário, fazendo escândalo com a certeza de que tinha colocado primeiro o pé direito para fora. Sabe como é, não queria arriscar. E mesmo que o "cheguei na Inglaterra com o pé direito" fosse no sentido literal eu não me sentiria culpada em comentar isso com as minhas amigas na Escócia, e nem ia me incomodar em dizer uma mentira para minha mãe.

Era no sentido literal, não no conotativo, mas mesmo assim era uma verdade, né? Conta como "começar com o pé direito", não conta?

Mesmo assim, a minha vinda à Inglaterra não poderia ser pior do que todos os 19 anos que passei na Escócia, não é? Eu já fui chifrada pelo filho do prefeito, o que mais pode me acontecer? Ser chifrada pelo Príncipe William? Corta essa, ele é gay!

Estraguei a infância de vocês? Digo, eu acabei com as suas esperanças de encontrar o Príncipe Encantado? Perdão Real por destruir a puerícia de vocês. Não tive a intenção.

Peguei meu carrinho com as malas e saí procurando um táxi com o conforto de não receber olhares arregalados e comentários auto-ajuda. Coisas que estavam acontecendo freqüentemente todas as vezes que saí de casa no último mês.

Até o garçom do meu restaurante favorito colocou molho extra no meu frango com molho de alho. Como se ser corna tivesse alterado a minha sensibilidade no paladar ou algo assim.

Isso nem me incomodou muito, o que realmente estava horrível de aturar eram os comentários dos vizinhos e os tablóides de fofoca na televisão. Inventaram histórias estapafúrdias, sempre me colocando como vítima – ok, eu fui, mas não tanto assim – e falando que eu estava na pior tomando remédios tarja-preta para fossa.

Ok, eu fiquei na pior, posso até ter tido uma crise de depressão, mas eu superei rapidamente (pelo menos, aparentemente) e me reergui. Talvez nem tanto, já que eu tive que fugir para outro país, mas o suficiente para tentar ter uma vida nova.

Um novo amor ainda é muito cedo para querer ter. Ando meio desacreditada nesse tipo coisa, acontece quando você é chifrada pelo cara que você namora desde os 16 anos.  
- Táxi! – Estiquei meu braço e comecei a sacudir a pelanca. – Táxi!

A porcaria de táxi não parou. Sentei-me frustrada em cima de uma das minhas malas e fiquei aguardando o próximo passar.

A chuva estava caindo fraca e a vista estava começando a ficar mais agradável. O que eu estava vendo não lembrava nem um pouco a imagem que eu guardava da Inglaterra desde a infância. Eu odiava esse lugar, era obrigada a passar as minhas férias aqui e trancada em casa.

A nossa mansão ficava em Bristol e eu não tinha nada para fazer naquele lugar. Mamãe passava o dia fora fazendo compras, e o meu pai assinava acordos multimilionários quando não estava trancado no escritório ou preso ao telefone.

Agora a Inglaterra ganhava outra forma diante dos meus olhos. Ela tinha acabado de se tornar... legal.

Talvez isso fosse algum tipo de alucinação por conta das horas de vôo (ainda que poucas), talvez fosse fruto do cansaço, ou da sensação de liberdade, mas eu acabara de me dar conta que estudar na Inglaterra poderia ser melhor do que estudar em Stanford ou Princeton.

Tive a certeza disso quando esbarrei **nele**.

**O que tornaria a Inglaterra o melhor lugar do mundo?**  
_Resp._ Um cara gostoso esbarrando em você e te oferecendo uma carona.

Tinha desistido de esperar por um taxista maneiro que parasse para mim, então resolvi que ia até a área reservada para táxis do aeroporto. Se eu fosse alugar um carro com certeza iria ficar andando em círculos. Sou uma merda quando o assunto é senso de direção.

Fui andando atrás da Terra do Nunca durante alguns minutos, nem tinha percebido que estava no meio do estacionamento até notar as buzinas.

O que foi que eu disse? Senso de Direção da Marlene McKinnon = Zero (Assim como a minha nota em Geografia quando o assunto era mapas).

Me senti a própria barata tonta quando me perdi ao tentar voltar para o portão do aeroporto. Demorei uns 20 minutos para acertar o caminho, e aí, quando eu já estava esticando o braço para chamar um táxi, a hostilidade hospitalidade inglesa falou mais alto e o taxista passou por cima de uma poça jogando em mim todo o conteúdo de água que ali existia.

É, a Inglaterra tinha voltado a ser um pé no saco. Encarei as minhas botas de camurça completamente ensopadas. Pelo menos agora eu teria uma desculpa para não usá-las, mamãe era a única que parecia gostar delas.

- Oh, droga. – Murmurei enquanto caminhava na direção da entrada do aeroporto para pedir informações. – Simplesmente mereço isso.

Enfiei a mão na bolsa para procurar um mapa, estava completamente entretida quando a minha cabeça bateu em uma superfície macia e musculosa.

Certo, eu só notei a musculosa quando olhei para cima e me deparei com um ser escultural.

- Sinto muito. – Eu disse levantando os olhos e encarando um rosto másculo e completamente digno da capa das Vogues que mamãe me fazia ler.

O cara era o maior gostoso. Olhos azuis, cabelos castanho-escuros, sorriso desdenhoso. Enfim, ele era basicamente tudo o que o George não era. O George tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos loiros e um sorriso que dá pra comprar em qualquer aula de teatro na Broadway.

- Não tem problema. – Ele respondeu sincero e coçou a cabeça.

- Tem sim. – Eu disse rapidamente. – Eu te molhei.

Apontei para o enorme moletom onde havia escrito: "Oxford" e vários pingos d'água manchavam o tom azul das letras.

Fiquei pasmada, dura feito pedra. O gostoso era meu... colega de faculdade? E pelo jeito era veterano!

Mordi o lábio inferior e ri nervosa apontando para os borrões de água.

- Eu posso te ajudar? Você parece perdida. – Ele constatou rindo da minha cara de panaca.

Ai, meu Deus! O _Oxforte_ - novo apelido do meu novo colega de facul – tinha me oferecido ajuda! Meus batimentos cardíacos já estavam tentando romper minhas veias quando as mãos fortes dele pegaram o mapa das minhas.

- Cadê? Para onde você está indo? – Ele viu o ponto em amarelo que eu marquei em cima do lugar onde mostrava a universidade. – Você está indo para Oxford?

- Sim. – Respondi rapidamente. – Acabei de chegar da Escócia e nenhum taxista me deu atenção, a não ser o que me jogou água, mas isso não conta... – Notei que eu tinha começado a tagarelar como nos tempos da adolescência. – É, estou indo para Oxford.

_Oxforte_ apenas sorriu gentilmente enquanto eu tinha a diarréia bucal. Eu desejei por tudo nesse mundo poder entrar numa privada e me dar descarga. O que será que ele estava pensando de mim? Que eu provavelmente era uma daquelas calouras retardadas que só vêm para a Universidade mostrar os peitos e enlaçar caras cheios da grana.

- Então é o seu primeiro ano, não é? – Obviamente, se eu estou tão perdida quanto um analfabeto na China. – Que curso?

- Ciências Humanas e Antropologia. – Eu respondi acenando com a cabeça, cheia de pesar.

Eu não estava muito empolgada com o curso, queria ter feito Física – Eu sei, loucura – mas de um ano para cá comecei a querer entender as pessoas e como elas agiam, foi quando eu descobri um prazer em analisar os clichês humanos. É interessante quando você usa como forma de entretenimento.

- E você? Veterano? – Eu perguntei apontando para o nome em azul e ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Você aparenta ser o tipo de cara que faria... Hum...

Achei difícil deduzi-lo, a personalidade dele estava muito bem escondida por trás daquele visual bonitão e forte. Ele parecia impenetrável apesar de ter um sorriso que esclarecia tudo.

- Música. – Ele completou sorrindo ao perceber que eu tinha empacado no palpite.

Eu abri um enorme sorriso instantaneamente. Ele só poderia ser isso, este, aparentemente, era o único clichê humano que eu não conseguia deduzir. Músicos e escritores, sempre complexos.

- Você deve ser muito bom. – Eu o bajulei sem nem ao menos perceber. – São poucos que são aceitos nesse curso em Oxford, estou certa?

Completei rapidamente só para ele não achar que eu era uma "Descarada e Tarada".

- Mais ou menos. – Ele respondeu. – Você vai ficar em alguma irmandade? Ou em um alojamento?

Eu arregalei os olhos. Tinha esquecido completamente da parte em que eu me decidia onde ia ficar. Mamãe queria que eu ficasse em uma irmandade feminina e reconhecida pela coluna social que ela fazia parte. Papai tinha pertencido aos Ômega Pi Delta, e obviamente, concordava com ela.

Eu apenas queria fugir de Glasgow, então não me importava se ia ficar dormindo num chão duro ou não.

- Não sei, acho que em um alojamento por enquanto. – Respondi dando de ombros. – Tem que se candidatar para entrar em irmandades, não é?

- É. – Ele também deu de ombros.

Deduzi que o assunto "Irmandades" não o agradava e resolvi mudar de assunto antes que o silêncio ficasse intimidante.

- Então, você é daqui? – Eu perguntei fingindo interesse.

Na verdade, não me importava de onde ele era, o que ele fazia, ou o qual problema que ele tinha com as irmandades. Eu só me importava com o quão legal e bonito ele aparentava ser, principalmente quando ele tirou o casaco molhado e levantou um pouco da camisa mostrando a barriga mais sexy e bem feita que eu já tinha visto na vida.

Ele tinha um corpo bastante _Oxforte_ para um cara que é músico. Normalmente eles são meio fraquinhos com a coluna atrofiada de tanto compor e uns braços desproporcionais com os exercícios diários de masturb... afinação de instrumentos.

- Sou sim. – Ele respondeu assim que tirou o casaco por completo e a minha visão do paraíso foi interrompida. Malvado. – Quer tomar alguma coisa?

Eu fiz que sim, e ele me conduziu para uma Starbucks na praça de alimentação enquanto contava piadas sobre os professores de Oxford.

- McGonagall já está aqui há um tempão, todo mundo acredita que ela tem um caso com o Reitor. – _Oxforte_ contou. – Mas pra mim é só boato. _A pipa do Dumble-Dumble não sobe mais_, sabe como é?

Eu ri enquanto pedia um _Frappuccino_.

- Você é legal...

- Marlene McKinnon, mas pode chamar de Lene, Marlene é nome de senhora. – Eu falei sorrindo. – E você se chama?

- Achei que você soubesse decifrar as pessoas. – Ele disse e seu rosto ganhou um sorriso diferente, mais irresistível do que os anteriores, era um sorriso teimoso, ousado, que brotara no canto esquerdo da boca.

- É, mas eu ainda não aprendi a adivinhar nomes. – Respondi enquanto procurava uma mesa para sentarmos.

- Sirius Black, ao seu dispor. – Ele puxou a cadeira para eu sentar e fez uma reverência exagerada.

- E como eu, Marlene McKinnon, poderia recusar a tão airoso jovem, Sirius Black? – Eu levei uma das mãos a testa e me lancei na cadeira como uma donzela do séc. XVII.

- Certo, o que é airoso? – _Oxforte_ me perguntou entre risos.

- Galã, vistoso, bonitão. – Eu respondi rindo ainda mais. – Mas foi tudo uma representação, ok?

- Certamente, Milady. – Ele piscou um olho e eu senti as minhas veias palpitarem, meu coração devia estar fazendo muito barulho enquanto travava uma luta conta as minhas costelas.

Levei o Frappuccino até a boca numa tentativa frustrada de controlar meu miocárdio.

- Já tem planos de como chegar à Oxford? – _Oxforte_ perguntou e eu dei de ombros ainda com os lábios ocupados bebendo o conteúdo do copo.

- Esse Frapuccino é muito melhor que o da Starbucks de Glasgow. – Eu comentei encarando o copo.

Sirius tomou um pouco do dele e assentiu com a cabeça.

- O gosto sempre foi esse. – Ele falou pensativo. – Se você quiser, eu posso te dar uma carona até a Universidade.

Eu quase engasguei com o café. Engoli rápido para não sair vazando líquido da minha boca e eu acabar molhando o Sirius de novo.

- Não precisa se incomodar, eu me viro. – Eu falei sorrindo e ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Ok. Talvez eu não saiba me virar. Mas você não precisa me levar até lá.

- Então me deixe ao menos ajudá-la a chegar lá. – Ele ofereceu e eu pude sentir meus olhos brilhando.

Era errado dizer que sim? Era. Por que? Porque caras não prestam e só pensam em sexo. Tem certeza? Tanto quanto eu tenho a confirmação que os peitos da australiana que está com o George são falsos. O que você vai responder?

- Tudo bem. – Eu concordei, mas foi só porque eu tinha que chegar na Universidade e não tinha idéia de como conseguir um táxi.


End file.
